ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Luter
Orion's best friend from his academy days, Luter is one of the few female Space Rangers. She and Orion have a very close relationship and have several combos they can perform together. Appearance Luter is a young Ultra with a feminine but defined build, she has a forward pointed crest that resembles a crown of sorts. She has boxy eyes and gold studs around the cones that serve as her ears. She also has a fin on the back of her head covering her neck. Markings Luter is a blue Ultra with a belt like marking around her waist, blue shoulders, a marking on her chest an back that resemlbes a circle all together, boxer and arrow shaped makings on her shins and forearms. History A fellow cadet of Orion's and his long time only real friend, Luter was with Orion when he was sent to the academy to train and learn after he was adopted. Though Orion was clearly Older than most of the other young Ultras, leaving him somewhat isolated she was his friend until he was called to King's Temple for private Tuition from Ultraman Prime. Later when they both entered the Space Garrison Academy, they met again and were friends even while he was bullied by Eclipse. Luter was the first one who welcomed him when he returned from the Dark Nebula. To her dissatisfaction she was placed in the Silver Corp and as such did not play an active role in the Machine War. She was later transfered to the Security Forces Division, one of her first tasks was teh investigation of a strange object heading towards Earth. She is good friends with Orion's mother who served as her teacher. Profile, Features and Techniques Profile *'Human Form': Marie Yamato *'Height': 35 meters *'Weight': 30,000 tons *'Age': 9,500 years, 14,500 years in Diana Gaiden *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': 800 km phr *'Swimming Speed': 150 knots *'Jump Height/Distance': 800 m *'Physical Strength': Can Lift 180,000 tons *'Hobbies': Art, Gardening, Martial Arts *'Likes': Hitting Orion on the arm, Watching sunrises, Movies *'Dislikes': Anything sour, When Orion hangs around other girls. Body Features *'Eyes': Luter can see vast distances and through the dark *'Protectors': Luter has round silver protectors around the upper part of her chest and shoulder blades. *'Color Timer': A standard Color Timer *'Beam Lamp': Luter's beam lamp flashes when her energy is low. *'Luter Mark': An L like character just under her Color Timer. Ray Techniques *'Luter Ray': A beam from her outstretched hand, can destroy or badly maim the target. *'Luter Knife': A standard hand slash, but Luter can fire them in quick succession. **'Double Knife': Luter Knife from both hands. *'Adorium Slash': A beam from her Beam Lamp *'Adorium Smasher': Charging with both hands, Luter fires a beam with two vertical hands, with one on the forearm of the other. Is much stronger than her other beams. Psychic Powers *'Stop Beam': A rope made of energy from her hands that wraps around and constricts the target. *'Luter Shield': Luter can create a diamond shape construct to defend herself with one hand or two. **'Luter Dome': Luter can create a dome of Luter Shields to protect herself/ others or seal away something *'Heal': Luter can heal herself or others using a white light from her hands. **'Fairy Wave': A weaker version of the Pheonix wave Tori uses. Allows her to heal/purify a group of individuals at once. It can also be used on a single person. *'Luter Dash': Luter can move at high speeds for a short period of time, often as a blur. *'Luter Lightning': Luter calls down lightning to her hand and fires it at her opponent *'Reversal Ray': Luter takes her opponent's beam in a sphere and fires it back as a beam, enhanced with Specium Energy. *'Teleportation': Luter can teleport across short distance in columns of light. *'Detection': Her ability to detect energy waves is better than Orion's Fighting Arts *'Luter Punch': Several Punching techniques, besides the basic **'Ultra Punch': A punch using all of her strength **'Adorium Crush': A charge punch *'Luter Kick': **'Luter Sky Kick': A flying kick at top speed, aimed either at the ground or a target in the air **'Luter Machine Kick': A series of bicycle kicks. **'Luter Heel Drop': Luter flips over and lands an axe kick, often aimed at the head. *'Flying Mare': The art of throwing an opponent from their neck, or head and arm. *'Mass Arm Protection': A skill where Psychic power is used to allow the arms to deflect energy attacks. *'Mass Leg Protection': The same skill but with her legs. Combos *'Luter Spark Double': A combination beam of the Luter Ray and Orion's O Spark. *'Double Spin': Luter and Orion, lock arms and spin at high speeds, creating a tornado that can slice apart opponents *'Ultra Boomerang Combo': Orion grabs her by the arm, spins and flings her, her body is charged with energy as she acts like a boomerang. *'O Adorium Beam': Orion gathers energy into a ball over his head and kneels, then Luter fires her Adorium Slash through it for an empowered beam. *'Fairy-Orion Blessing': A move used by the two of them, to purify/heal over a large area. It combines Orion Wave and Fairy Wave. It can restore a ruined area. Trivia *Luter's abilities are based Primarily on blue Ultras like Tiga Sky Type, Dyna Miracle Type, and Cosmos Luna Mode's. She also borrows some of Ultraseven 21's abilities. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras